


Lonesome Mischief

by ObsidianDemons



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Major Original Character(s), Manipulative Loki, Multi, Other, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yruk, mercenary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDemons/pseuds/ObsidianDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonesome killer wanders the realm of Midgard, hunting down men and woman for money, taking hit jobs like they were nothing. But what does so much mischief wrecked on the lives of others bring? The God of Mischief himself. When an offer is struck, the mercenary can't help but to accept it. Little does that woman know exactly what she's getting into.</p><p>In which Loki is King of Jotünheim. <br/>**This entire fic is based off of my rp on Instagram  (@/Bornofmischief ) with @/Lonesome_Killer. If you wish to learn more about this ship, contact me on IG and I shall direct you to the very beginning :) <br/>Our hashtag is #LonesomeMischief </p><p>Disclaimer: Though this story is written from Bethany's view (not my character) it is equal parts what I wrote as Loki and have gotten full permission from Bethany's admin to turn this into a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)

Jobs in the city were always fun for Beth. Dashing up staircases while the victim sped up the elevator was a challenge she seemed to look forward too. The sprawling city, alight with millions of artificially contrived specks, was always contemplated after the kill was made. It interested her to realize that hundreds of thousands of people went about with death being the furthest thing from their minds. The lucky bastards.

On this night, she had just sent a bullet through a well-known CEO's head. He had pleaded and sobbed for his life. Apparently, he had kids. Bethany didn't have times for sympathy. One twitch of her finger was all it took. The man was soon drowning in his own blood. The mercenary took to standing by the office window, blue eyes scanning the city scape. So many ignorant, blissful people.

The door of the pristine office swung open without invitation. Bethany didn't bother too turn around.; her gun rested in her hands, ready for use.

"Let me guess," she wondered aloud, her voice venomous and silky. "You heard a 'bang' so you came running? Typical. Can't do anything now, I'm afraid. The deed's been done."

The newcomer leaned against the doorway, silhouetted by the light of the hall, smirk playing on his lips as he took in the glorious display of chaos before him. The silhouette of the woman was a stark contrast to the lit city before her. His fingers trailed over the door handle before he kicked it closed, the latch quietly slipping into place. Making his way across the large room, he knelt beside the man and checked his pulse before eying the woman curiously.

"Who said I had ever planned on stopping you?" he asked quietly as he came to stand behind her with his arms crossed, emerald cape draped carefully over his shoulders.

A sidelong glance was allowed towards the being's...clothing. If that's what it could be called. It looked more like a Halloween costume without a definite character background. And, strangely, it was vaguely familiar. Mentally, the petite blonde shrugged. The handgun still rested against her thigh, where her relaxed hand held it. "When most people come across a murder scene, they look for the source of death." She spoke as if deducing a person's thought process. "When found, they attempt to stop the murderer." Her speech carried an undertone of a threat. Looking to the stranger, she cocked an eyebrow. "Or are you not 'most people'?" she mocked.

The god smirked as he nudged the corpse with the toe of his boot, the face frozen in a terrified contortion, the dead eyes gazing up at him. "Well you see, I am not most people. Death does not disgruntle me in the least, nor does murder when I have committed the very act before."

Expect the unexpected. It was a cliché, overused motto, but true nonetheless. A strange individual waltzing across her work had become somewhat of a normality. "Nice to know we have something in common. "she drawled caustically. The man seemed to pose little threat to her health; he was simply...observing? In a sense, however, she felt like a mouse, waiting for a viper to uncoil and strike.

"Although..." The word was spoken as an afterthought. In one quick movement, the gun was cocked and her body angled towards the raven-haired figure. Raising the gun to rest casually before his heart, she offered a syrupy smile. "Can't really have any witnesses. Hard to trust people these days, Hun. I can't take your word that you won't tattle on me." Bethany donned a mask of taunting innocence. Witnesses were the casualties of a much bigger war.

She could see that he was taking a moment to contemplate his soon-to-be murderer.

His mind worked at a normal rate, not phased by her weapon as he took in her steel resolve, unwavering nerves with emotions that seemed to be easily flipped on or off like a switch. Obviously, taking a life was trivial matter to her. The fleeting thought of what could have made her this way passed through his mind before he purred, "Go ahead, little mortal. Try me."

Bethany watch as something green, almost like an aura, pulsed over him. Fighting the urge to pull away from the green light, she did just what he said. A laugh tumbled from her pink lips at him. They always thought they were either down right invincible, or that she wouldn't pull the trigger. But oh, how they were always wrong, because she always pulled the trigger. The trigger was squeezed without a second thought, discharging the bullet in a split second. His loss.

The pop of the gun filled the air as the bullet tore through leather, skin, muscle and bone. And that's when the little green light gave a small pulse. Then he grinned. A wet sliding sound could barely be heard above her breathing before the soft tinkling filled the air. Cerulean hues flicked to the floor where the bullet spun slightly on it's side before coming to a still. "Well. That was interesting. I'm quite glad my assumptions about you were correct," the man crooned, "And don't be surprised. It's harder to kill a god than you would think.

The sneer she had wore as she pulled the trigger had long since faded as her eyes trailed up to the bullet wound that seemingly had disappeared, leaving only the faint traces of blood behind. "What the fuck?" she exclaimed under her breath. Emerald met cerulean as she looked up to his gaze. "A god?" Her tone was a bit less confident. That had been a direct blow to the heart! She was sure of it. How was he still breathing? "Ha. I'm not an idiot." That would explain his continued existence, but it was impossible! Wasn't it? Steeped in shock, Bethany could only stand there trying to process it all.

"Well now, don't look so surprised, little one." he hummed with an air of sarcasm. "'Normal people' do not dress as I, nor look as I. I, most certainly, am not most people as I have stated before." Stepping forward, he performed a lazy, mocking bow. "I am Loki, god of Mischief. And you are Bethany Grace Hart. Assassin. Hit-woman. Whatever you prefer as your title. And I must admit that I have been tracking you for quite some time." Bethany watched in quiet fascination as he slipped out a dagger from seemingly nowhere, tracing his thumb ever so slight, the actions but a thin cut and a bead of blood formed.

She decided upon a hallucination. That was the only thing this...thing could be. The acrid smell of blood had probably gone too her head., scrambling reality. She'd wake up at any moment. A slight hitch in her breath announced her efforts to retain a stoic mask of impassiveness. "God of Mischief, my ass." she snapped, jaw clenching with annoyance. Bethany didn't dare move an inch. She couldn't deny her curiosity though. Might as well entertain the vision while it lasted. "Tracking me?" Her words were injected with a burning threat. "What the hell for?" When pressured, stressed, or bewildered, profanity was her only consolation. "I have been tracking you because, as I said, I am the god of Mischief, and when such amount of mischief is stirred that it arouses even my attention, it appears best that I hunt down that source.

But might I say, you are rather difficult to keep tabs on with the constant moving and all." he stated matter-of-factually and nearly dismissively. She didn't want to talk about him tracking her. It was throwing her off focus even more than she already was. "That bullet hurt you; I know it did. Don't put it past me that I will riddle you so full of 'em that you'll be blacked out for a month." she hummed, changing the subject. A god...surely not.

Loki's mouth twitched with irritation at her threat, eyes narrowing as he held his smirk. With a mere thought, dozens of Loki's seemed to appear from the very air, all emerald eyes focus on her while the real god silently lounged behind her in the reading chair. "I was just proving a point then. Attempt it again, and I will not be so forgiving." they all purred, warning hanging heavy in the air.

This was beyond creepy. She had expected Loki to dissipate into the curling shadows, proving that he was, indeed a trauma-induced hallucination. But he remained, his actions ever so casual. His explanation as to why he had tracked her down still nagged at her and was all-together quite unnerving-even if she had counted his claim as a god to be, truth. Eyes narrowed and teeth clenched, she was determined to kill him. By miraculously surviving, he had issued a challenge to her sanity.

When he disappeared and then multiplied impossibly fast, she had nearly screamed. Instead, she bit harshly on the inside of her cheek. She ignored the doubles to the best of her ability and whirled around to the reclining figure. Her gun was retrieved in an instant and held out towards him.

"Everyone dies." she insisted. The killer was desperately trying to convince herself that Loki was a 'mortal' with an odd-sounding name. He could die just as everyone else on the planet could. The bullet that was impulsively shot missed it's mark due to the tremors in her hands. It embedded itself in his right shoulder. Only the slightest flicker of emotion flitted over his features before the bullet was pushed out of his body and dropping to the ground to join the other, but that slight flicker was enough. Emotion inspired involuntary violence in the young woman. "Everyone."

Her shock seemed to amuse him, seeming to enjoy the fear and anger he inspired in her. Cutting his eyes dangerously at hers, two pale fingers pressed to the wound before his amusement shifted to a sneer. "I truly did not appreciate that." With one quick motion, he was up, his fingers curled around her wrist, slamming it against the wall while capturing her other wrist and twisting it harshly behind her back. A wicked smirk tipped up his lips that were just inches from hers. This close to him and she could see that the wound was already healing. No. This isn't real. "You truly are testing my patience. If I wasn't so curious about you, I would have already snapped your neck. Now, Stop. Fighting. Me." he demanded, growling out each word and sending a shiver up her spine.

Beth had counted on the bullet to at least hinder him, but as he pinned her, her fears were confirmed. Her tipping sanity was dipping into the possibility of a zombie or some escaped lab experiment. Either was more believable than him being a godly creature.

Bethany shoved any thought of the supernatural away as fanciful stories told by pitiful, yearning people. She wasn't about to simply accept that he was a god without a mental and physical fight. Even with the evidence of his apparent invincibility and the strange talent of multiplying his image, her brain refused to believe completely. At his vocal displeasure, she allowed a water smile of partial triumph. Maybe she could at least immobilize him.

Despite the darkness, she could see the dangerous gleam in his eyes. Growling in protest, she first tried to rip her hand away. Her gun had clattered to the floor due to Loki's rapid efficiency. And with her other hand pinned, she couldn't even spare a punch.

A sharp yelp of discomfort could not be helped as he twisted her wrist even further with a slight grin. She struggled for a moment, her jaw set, before she seemed to settle down. Her eyes continued to flash a furious, violent cerulean. He hovered mere inches from her flushed countenance, his threatening words spilling out across her own pursed lips in the form of a warm breath. Like hell she would back down like a submissive wisp of a thing, cowering at the softest growl. "You should've snapped my neck." she countered through bared teeth. "Would've been less trouble for you."

Bringing her knee up, she aimed an anger-fueled blow towards his groin.

When her knee made contact, his eyes widened as the breath rushed from him. A low groan pulled from him, and Beth couldn't help but to smirk with satisfaction. God or not, he was still a guy. His grip loosened as he fought to stay upright, words barely audible as he wheezed out, "That...was...cruel."


	2. Victory For Two

Beth could see the obvious effort it took him to remain upright. Full-fledged victory swarmed her features at his reaction as she wrenched her wrist away. Pulling the other free would prove to be more of a problem as Loki had her arm twisted at an awkward angle. She could deal with her complete freedom later. The only thing that mattered was that she had her dominant hand poised and ready. Bethany clicked her tongue in a mocking fashion, her egoistic confidence surging to full power once again. "Tsk-tsk. Told you it'd be painful, Hun" The blonde pulled her fist back, targeting his clenched jaw. She wasn't in the best position to deliver a punch, but she needed him off of her. Her gun rested at a tantalizing distance. Hope blossomed in her chest; maybe one more bullet would do it.

Blood glistened on his busted lip, eliciting a low growl from him at the cheap shot. But, truly nothing was a cheap blow when one thought it to be a life or death situation. With an angry snarl, he dropped her arm long enough to drive an elbow hard into her ribs, at the same moment swiping her legs out from under her in one fluid movement. His anger easily showed on his features as he wondered why he was even wasting his time one this one.

The air gathered in her lungs escaped without a moment's notice. At least she was able to relish the contact of her knuckles with his angular jaw. Loki's elbow retracted in a blink and she was left gasping and groaning, not even able to reclaim the stolen air. Dropping her hands to her sides, she pushed herself to her knees with a small huff. Scrambling to her feet was put off in order to cast a venomous glare up at Loki. The dark liquid that lightly coated his bottom lip sent a surge of pride through her. Cracking a jaunty grin, she mocked,"You've got a little-" She touched her own lips with her forefinger."-something right there..."

The god growled angrily once more, sending a glare her way, obviously contemplating sending another blow her way just to wipe the smirk from her face. Cerulean hues traced his movements, watching as he swiped his thumb over his bottom lip, towering over her and readying an aim at her, assuming if she moved. His emerald eyes flicked to the gun to her disdain, she could see him wavering on a thought before shaking his head slightly. She guessed about two more bullets and he would be on the floor bleeding out, too weak too fight her. "

I grow weary of your games, you infuriating woman!" His voice rasped out, hardly containing the anger that colored them. "Are you not curious as to why I have come too you?" A pale hand snapped out, capturing her jaw in a rough grip, eying her warily. "Wrap your mind around it. Stop denying what is sitting directly in front of you. Say the words aloud little one and your struggle will over. Admit I am a god and we can converse as civilized beings do."

She eyed the gun again, estimating the distance with predetermined victory, but one well aimed kick from Loki could plunge her into unconsciousness. That was not something she wanted. Before she could make a move, his grip and speech drew back her attention. His fingers would most definitely leave nasty bruises along her chin. "Little one?" she echoed, avoiding the demand for the sake of infuriating Loki further. It was an awful habit of hers; provoke until she won. "I might be short, but I just made you bleed." Did she believe he was a god? By this time, she reluctantly decided to believe. At least a tiny fraction. Abruptly, his face was wiped of all emotion except for boredom as he released her, plopping back into the chair he had once occupied.

Throwing his long legs up unto the oak desk, he reclined back with his hands folded behind his head, looking at ease in the eye of danger. "You amuse me." he drawled with the obvious air of arrogance. "But it grows to the point of boring, I am disappointed to say. This is growing trivial. Whether you choose to believe what I am, I have merely wished to speak with you which you have wholly denied, fighting me upon everything. Now, I sit before you having made my move. What is yours?" The god cocked an eyebrow at her as he gazed expectantly at her. Well that was an abrupt change.

Her smirk slipped as the gun was momentarily forgotten. What was he playing at? Hesitantly rolling her to feet, she took careful steps towards the reclining god. She could shoot him, sure,but now he had arrested her attention. With a little struggle, she pushed violence from her mind. At least temporarily. She had shot him, and rammed him twice; why was he so...languid and relaxed. It was a bit unnerving. Donning an impassive mask, she absentmindedly rubber her sore torso as she moved to stand opposite him, on the other side of the desk. It would prove as an effective barrier. At least, she hoped so. Eying his change in mood, she contemplated every word that gathered at the tip of her tongue.

"Glad you think I'm amusing." she drawled, folding her arms beneath the curve of her chest. "Fine. You're a fucking god. Now tell me why you were tracking me and what you want." Loki chuckled low as a triumphant grin spread over her lips, taunting her to smack that smug little smile right from his face. "Well Daughter of Hart, I took the time to study you, examine you more or less, see what makes you tick." He drew out the last part, purposely emphasizing it as he picked at his nails, continuing the disinterested facade. He was really pissing her off.

"The mayhem you brought upon the lives of others before swiftly taking even that from them pulled me to you, like a magnet. I most certainly could not resist coming to meet the specimen that reeked as much mischief as I." With that being said, he stood and appeared to think for a moment before crossing his pale hands behind his back, and slowly closing the distance between them. His passive demeanor calmed her somewhat, but she was still utterly wary of him. "I have seen much potential in you., such that is hard to come by in a world with such petty innocence on this realm. I am proposing an offer. If you choose to accept, the offer will benefit you in itself as it will benefit me."

She disliked his terminology and general way of speaking. It matcher her own haughty shades a bit too easily, thus rubbing her the wrong way. Of course, she sensed his mask of disinterest, and that only drove her curiosity further. Just as he had hoped, no doubt. "What makes me tick?" she echoed, nose crinkling in distaste. "I'm pretty sure that facet of myself is well hidden from even... godly eyes." Her voice was caustic in it's mocking, and her cerulean hues shimmered with incredulous taunting.

"Are you suggesting we have a 'special bond'?" Pushing a feigned smile on her lips and an adoring wash to her eyes, she purred softly,"Well are you the perfect romantic. Thanks for the compliment hun, but I don't go accepting things unless I know the payment and the specifications. You might want me to jump off the Empire State building for all I know. But, what sort of offer are you thinking of?" She watched as he seemed to absently pick up the heavy, silver ink pen, and take too twirling it between his fingers.

Cutting his eyes at her, he grinned and she grimaced in return. "Well, you have the makings to be amounted to higher tasks then what you take now. What I am offering you is apprenticeship under the God of Mischief himself. You might have heard of a few of my apprentices over time. Merlin for example...although his heart ended up turning to the light and using skills for the better. D.B. Cooper. Ah, such a respectable man. Many people wondered where the man and his money disappeared after he jumped from the plane." Leaning towards her, he hummed out,"Let's just say, he picked up a few of my tricks, making it easy for him to disappear on a simple whim. You can gain almost every power I possess, use them as you please. My benefit is that the havoc you reek allows me to grow strong and my power to stay full. Simple enough, is it not?"

She listened with unusual patience and respect; it all sounded fascinating-an exhilarating opportunity that was frankly impossible, but strangely believable. The prospect of wreaking havoc was thrilling to the mercenary. Who didn't want such power? Bethany nearly jutted her hand out too seal the deal, but she hesitated, her excited smile dropping in a cautious frown. Unfolding her arms from around her torso, she stuck her hands on her hips. "What's in it for you?" she inquired, the adjacent cityscape all but forgotten. "I don't think you'd just...hand over your 'powers' or whatever you call them. What's the catch? Percentage of the payload? Personal favors? What?"

It was necessary that she know the full implications of such a proposal. A couple years back, she had plunged into a deal without thinking and had earned herself a (unwanted) part time job in a strip club and fifty percent deducted from her payment. She wasn't about to be that blind again. "Well, I have already partially explained that." the god grumbled back. "I am a king. I already have wealth unnumbered. As for 'so easily handing over my powers,' I will keep tabs. If I think you will abuse it, I will simply revoke what I have given. It was mine to begin with and it can return as easily as it was given. Last of all," the god murmured as he turned to her, peering down at him. Damn, had he always been this tall?

"The only personal favor I would send you on would be if I did not wish to get my hands dirty with a mediocre task. But I would only send you if I believed you to be capable of completing the task." Hmm. Sounds reasonable. "All you would have to do is come to me to learn of the powers you would conquer." She held a hand up as if pausing him. His nose crinkled at the action. Obviously he didn't like that. She'd make sure to do it again. "So, let me get this straight. You're a king. You've got powers that you are willing to teach me, of all people. You want nothing in return.

The only reason I play into this is to provide entertainment for his highness and to have a bit of fun myself. But I can't go too far, or you'll drag me back by my leash." Her voice donned a bitter edge towards the end of her review. That was why she jumped from employer to employer; a permanent 'boss'-or god, in this case- scared her. Her freedom was what she valued most. However, Loki's expectations didn't sound too strict. Hell, she could probably get away with a lot more than he expected. It didn't seem like a bad idea, despite her reservations. Why, she'd soon scale the underworld ladder, reaching the top and becoming the most sought after killer. That pleased her immensely. With a jaunty grin, she finally stuck out her hand for a shake. "All right, it's a deal. I'll play with your tricks and you reel me back when I've been a bad girl." she cooed.

The god didn't seem to mind humming his approval with a little grin. "Very good Ms. Hart. I look forward to our first meeting. I will summon you when I feel the urge to start lessons." With a glance at her, he took her hand, holding her gaze, and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. The kiss caused her to stiffen further; chivalry was a foreign concept to the blonde. With a wave of his hand, a small ruby pendant hung between his fingers from the delicate silver chain. "When you need me, simply wish for me to be there, and I shall. This little enchanted ruby acts as a portal between our worlds...something you will be taught about soon enough."

Bethany couldn't help a mild flash of pride. She didn't like the whole 'summon you/ thing, but for the sake of a magical necklace, it might just be worth it. Taking the fragile object from him, she wasted no time in securing it around her neck. Talks of portals and worlds escaped her as she was more occupied with the heat of the moment. Bethany watched quietly as he took a few steps away and purred out," You are a worthy opponent and ally Ms. Hart. Also, wear something warm when you come or you will freeze to death." Wow. Someone's cheery. "sure, sure. I'll bundle up. Thanks for not snapping my neck just yet." That was as close to gratitude as she was ever going to get.

Loki waved a hand towards the body and the man disappeared altogether. "He is already, as you mortals call it, 'tagged and bagged.'" His nose crinkled at the tasteless saying. "All evidence points too suicide. Call it a reassurance of our alliance. Now, I must be going. My realm needs their king." Bethany nearly purred at his gracious action, but she mocked his departure with a taunting bow. A smirk graced his lips as his skin began to tinge blue, just slightly, as he seemed to fade way, a flurry of snowflakes along with a burst of chilling wind sweeping into the room at his departure, gold and green light fading where he had once stood. She didn't dwell too long in the room, moving too the door a moment after everything went still.

Oh, what fun she would have! The ruby rested against her cool skin, seeming to quietly pulsate with a force of it's own. She briefly wondered how flustered he would be if she summoned him when she found herself in a compromising or awkward act. The deviousness of her expression deepened. Fun, fun, fun.


End file.
